


薄荷糖从天而降

by yueyue260



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Love, Gen, M/M, bluebird is so sweet, little shanks needs a hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyue260/pseuds/yueyue260
Summary: 薄荷糖味的敌（初）人（恋）曾经他以为自己怀中抱了一把剑。时间线：罗格镇大雨前后
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 4





	薄荷糖从天而降

小蓝鸟的火是冷的。  
香克斯在真实摸到不死鸟的再生炎之前就早有确论。  
不过这一正确结论不是因为那蓝如大海的颜色得出，而是味道。  
  
*你相信火焰有味道吗？*  
  
“他要来了。”  
香克斯脸色凝重，眼睛盯着湛蓝渐变的天空，马上，那一片茭白色的边缘就会燃起蓝色的火焰。  
“哈？他？是谁啊，你在说什么？”红鼻子的同伴似乎并不懂他的话外之音。  
“小鸟。”  
仿佛为香克斯的话做注，蓝色的翅膀延展开来，金色的尾翼旋转抽条，猎猎迎风而涨，带着火焰遮住了小半边儿的天空，速度快得像是在眨眼的瞬间就进入了你的视野。  
“我○★＄＃”不甚淡定的红鼻子骂了好几句，更是条件反射地扔了好几把刀上去，明知道什么用都没有。  
‘还不如试一下扔一颗火弹呢。’香克斯想着，却也飞快地抽出了自己的西洋剑对敌。  
初交战，两船便互扔好些炮弹，一片硝烟味中，香克斯的鼻子微微翕动几分，嗅见了那若有若无的薄荷糖味。  
甜的，凉凉的，味道随着风而来，伴随着蓝色出现，不死鸟的羽翼越展越开，薄荷糖味愈发浓烈。  
‘蓝色的火焰有味道吗？甜冷的火焰会是冷的吗？’接二连三的念头窜进脑海，非同寻常的火焰到底是什么感觉呢？香克斯想知道。  
他要把那只鸟打下来，才能知道。  
不过小鸟从没给他这个机会，从勾不到一丝羽毛到霸王色开始初现端倪，小鸟从来都在上面逗着他。  
真是让人觉得生气，被大海厌弃的人竟然拥有了更宽阔的天空吗。  
“你下来。”  
“有本事你上来。”  
“海贼不下海，叫什么海贼？”  
所以薄荷海盐是什么味道呢？  
他泼了一桶海水，蓝色的小鸟倒着翻滚了好几下才将将避开，明明没沾到，却还是抖擞了好几次羽毛，摇头晃脑，像极了甩水的小狗。  
“喂，香克斯，你怎么发现那个来了的？是见闻色？”  
“秘密。”  
小蓝鸟的出现对他从来不是秘密。  
一流的航海士靠海风的味道就能知道气象变化，当长风送来凉意的甜，香克斯就知道自己有一场仗要打了。  
“喂，你天天吃糖没问题吗？会蛀牙的。”最开始，香克斯想的是交换一下零食。在战场上带零食的人还真不多，所以对方到底把糖藏哪里了？他的巧克力还只能藏船长外口袋呢。  
打完架，罗杰和白胡子两团的交换是常有的事，就算是小实习生之间也有可交换的东西。但是香克斯发现那个菠萝头以一种“你是傻子吗？”的诡异表情看着他，仿佛刚才他说了什么蠢话。  
“什么薄荷糖？我哪有糖？谁有空打架吃零食？”  
“……”在你眼前就有一个呢。  
在无数次和白胡子海贼团相遇的岁月里，香克斯发现了白胡子海贼团有一个小糖鸟，带着薄荷的凉意，翅膀一拍就是甜凉。他没有告诉其他人，连马尔科本人都不曾知晓的秘密被他搁在心里。  
“小鸟要来了噢。”  
他在战场上无数次闻到薄荷糖从天而降。  
  
当罗格镇带着土腥味的大雨磅礴而下，香克斯攥紧了自己的前襟，一丝细弱得可以忽略不计的凉意钻进他的鼻子，在大雨中轻微得像是一场幻觉。  
幻觉顽强得不肯离开，即使眼睛并没看见任何可见范围的一抹蓝，他还是闻得到那清凉，明明他已经不用和对方打架了。  
香克斯把草帽拉得更下，分了几分心神去想白胡子海贼团的人来罗格镇干什么呢？见证老对手的末期？  
“儿子们，搞不好罗杰就要改变这个时代了，去看看吧。”  
老爹前几日收到罗杰的消息之后，喝着酒带着一种诡异的叹息对他们几个小辈说着，于是马尔科来到了罗格镇。  
或许幻兽种的能量太大，他身上总残留着些许动物之魂的影响，譬如对雨的不喜，会打湿羽毛的。  
马尔科和其他的兄弟打了声招呼，便独自离开行刑台近场，找寻着避雨的便利地方。  
此处屋檐宽敞且房梁悬高无人打扰，对于不死鸟来说是再好不过的观景台，只有一个问题，他看见了红发。  
视野尽头，红头发的罗杰实习生看不见面目，那个人一手拉着从不离身的草帽帽檐，一手攥着前襟，他在流血，左手臂的血色在白衬衫上无比显眼，纵使远观也看得清楚。  
是了，听说一年前，罗杰海贼团就解散了，那个时候，他们还是在新世界？那家伙是怎么来到东海的？  
“想要吗？就去找吧，我把一切都放在那里了。”  
海贼王说出改变历史的遗言。  
千万人欢呼，行刑台下无人在意的草帽小鬼揪紧了前襟抑制住哭声。  
大雨，倾盆而至。  
  
不死鸟觉得自己看见了幻觉。  
一直低头的实习生，在欢呼声中抬起了头，沉默不语，垂直向上，像是引颈就戮，一种完全暴露自己的站姿。  
如果有认识的敌人在现场，红发会死。  
湿漉漉的人没有等来什么，他像是失望了，又像是失神了，立马就被涌动的人群推挤得左右不分地移动。  
香克斯离开了。  
  
酒馆熙来攘往，酒鬼们大声吵闹，大新闻后气氛比平日还要更热烈一些。唯独角落里的小桌安静得格格不入。那小桌只有香克斯一人，他趴在平放桌面的手臂上，喝了太多酒，他有些撑不住自己，平素他的酒量就算不得好。  
酒鬼兼海贼们的话题翻来覆去只有那几样，除了吹嘘自己，也只是交流情报、讨论传言。只不过，威名远扬的海贼王罗杰死亡的事情着实值得大说特说，于是一开始还只是各桌说起听到的小道传言，海贼王的财宝到底是什么，众人的猜测有离奇的，也有正常的。随后，不知道是谁说了什么，有一人竟大声喊起来：“讨论个鸟，管他娘的是什么，去抢过来不就知道了！反正罗杰死了。”这个醉醺醺的声音传遍了嘈杂的酒馆，一时酒馆竟然安静了下来片刻，旋即又爆发了更大更持久的欢呼声“对，喝酒，敬罗杰，敬海贼王，噢，死去的。”  
接受了大量酒精的身体晕沉沉的，但是香克斯眼泪和怒火都无处安放，乍一听这种狂言，便倏地踩在桌上站了起来，对着那一桌还在欢呼的人讽刺道：“只敢在人死后放屁的人也配肖想海贼王的宝藏？”  
被香克斯随机怼着的人一时被气势镇压，有些怂兢，随后定睛一看，眼前发话的不过是个十几岁大的小孩，还醉醺醺的。顿时怒火上涌，三步并作两步，和香克斯对峙：“不过是个臭小鬼头，讲什么大话！”  
还未待香克斯反驳，那人又作一副下流猥亵的模样：“不过这嘴巴虽然贱，长得倒还算不错！”说着作势就要去摸香克斯的手。  
原本想拍开对方咸猪手的香克斯，未曾料想到突然一阵酸苦自胃一路倒流到食管，他要吐了，于是只得先单手捂住自己的嘴。  
抓住嘴贱小鬼的手之后，那人猛地一拽，原本就有点松的衬衫被拽得露出更多肌肤，这个小孩儿身架纤细，看上去并无什么反抗的能力，腰上的剑松垮垮的挂着，又喝大了，看上去好吃极了。  
不行，太想吐了。香克斯想吐对方身上，往前方一靠的行为被解读为投怀送抱，那个人笑得更加恶心，“噢，这么热情？放心，就会让你爽的。”然后他又招呼着同伴，过来玩玩。  
撕拉，不知道是谁扯坏了香克斯的衣服，但是那颗被酒精侵害的大脑并没有做出更大的反应。他只是想吐，连推拒的手都有点有气无力。  
摸他上身的手有很多双，很粗糙又很疼，他们摸着扭着，说着恶心的笑话，就像酒气一样熏人。他的裤子也被扯下了一半，对面也开始脱衣服，香克斯知道这是什么，也知道周围一堆人都在看着还在起哄，毕竟大家都是海贼，指望什么道德底线呢？  
香克斯知道自己只是太累了，累得他说完那句海贼王死后就大脑自动死机。  
可是那群人为什么要动他的帽子？  
从小就头围不合的草帽，船长为了不让他总是要去追被风吹走的帽子，给他加了一条绳子协助。他平时不捆，只是用手摁着帽子，那早是他的习惯。只有今天，他死命勒紧了绳子，他不可以让草帽从他头上掉下来，以后都不能，因为再也没有人会替他从高处拿下帽子，笑着说：“香克斯你啊你，再不长高就追不上了。”  
或许是他扎得太紧了，那群人嫌弃解绳费劲，又觉得草帽碍事儿，抓着他的草帽竟然想强行弄下来。  
‘为什么你们要动罗杰船长的帽子呢？’  
香克斯叹息了一声。  
酒吧里的氛围突然一凛，更有敏感的人浑身一颤，像是有什么不对劲即将发生。虽然不知道为什么，但海贼们都是天天过着刀头舔血的生活，于是香克斯周围的海贼们动作纷纷停了一下。  
“你们可以放开他吗？”  
有陌生的声音插入现场，海贼们看向声源处，只见门口快步走来一个身形精瘦，看上去不是刚成年就是未成年的男人，腕上系着永恒指针，也是一个海贼。  
“哈哈哈怎么又来一个小鬼？嘴上没毛的也来说什么大话吗？”  
马尔科的年轻似乎并没有任何震慑作用，海贼们指着他哈哈大笑。  
被嘲笑了的马尔科并不恼怒而是在着急，那找死的海贼正捏着香克斯的下巴，语带轻蔑地说：“怎么，你也要和他一样吗？”然后不知道是谁又说了一句“这草帽质量还真好啊……”  
香克斯要杀人了。  
马尔科是如此清楚，他曾经直面过无数次香克斯的战意，乃至杀意。  
但从没有一次，他是如此清楚地知道眼前的实习生要杀人了。  
海贼杀人也是常事,不过香克斯不应该在这里杀人。罗格镇人多眼杂,处理后事也极容易留下痕迹，何况现在海军还在搜罗海贼王的残党呢，这家伙的命运不应该终结在这里……马尔科想着,拳头攥紧了几分，踏前几步正准备劝住和自己打了数也数不清架的人,却发现对方愣愣地看向他的方向，好像不愿意相信他在这里。  
鼻子闻到一丝甜味，是比海风轻一点的凉，类似薄荷糖的味道，混杂在恶臭的酒吧里,简直可以忽略不计，可这点味道顽固地萦绕在鼻尖，白胡子海贼团里的小鸟也扎眼地现在眼前。  
香克斯甩了甩头，像是要把什么不对劲的东西甩出脑海，抓住他的人却以为他在挣扎，握住他的手又更紧了。  
“放开他，他是我的人。”  
马尔科一边走了过来，一边解开了自己的上衣，如非必要他也不想引起注意，所以白胡子的纹身足以吓退这群人了。  
“那，那个是白，白胡子的……”有人率先认出那个纹身，甚至有人开始往后退。  
“胡说，白胡子他们怎么会出现在东海！”  
“小鬼，你以为随便什么就可以吓到我们吗？”  
“就算是白胡子海贼，就一个人有什么好怕的？”  
“罗杰都死了，白胡子有什么好怕的。”  
马尔科伸手把身体软乎的人抢了一半过来，还是有人拉着香克斯的手。  
呵呵呵~  
红头发的小鬼开始低声笑，然后越笑越大声，他的手伸向了腰间的剑。  
**糟糕。**  
马尔科也顾不得其他，嘣的一声身上燃起火焰，骇得对面的海贼松开了手。  
“滚。”  
“你，你……”  
嘿嘿，完全靠在他怀里的红发笑得更开心了，咕囔着奇怪的话：“果然是凉的。”  
他调整了姿势，让红发靠得更舒服点，顺手又抚摸着红发的背，低声细语地劝说着：“别出手，不值得的。”  
海军还没撤防，要是闹出事来引来海军，红发一个人很难搞定。  
他怀中的人看似醉得意识不清，身上的杀意却惊人的凝聚，仿佛铮铮而鸣的剑就要脱鞘而出，怪的是居然没几个人能发现，不过面对白胡子的标记还不知道要走，这样的观察力那就不怪要死在这里了。  
马尔科扫了一眼四散的海贼各自站的点，脑子里换算着这是红发第几剑的攻击范围，他用身体护着香克斯，也封住了大半的攻击范围。  
“别出手，还记得吗？你是罗杰船上的人，你要和这些东海小海贼斗吗？他们只是蚂蚁，大象不会和蚂蚁打架。”  
他继续劝着，也听着红发答非所问的呢喃“……是薄荷糖。”  
“好好好，给你给你都给你。”  
几年打下的交道，他自然知道眼前的人喜欢甜食，在他逐渐适应不死鸟的能力的时候，热量消耗也大了起来，随时带点吃的也成了新的习惯，在选择零食的时候，他鬼使神差地选择了薄荷糖。  
如今正好派上用场，马尔科从兜里掏出薄荷糖，剥开糖纸塞进红发的嘴里。  
好像很久以前，红发就指着他要糖。  
如今只算是顺心如意了吧。  
高涨的杀意渐渐消退，如潮涨潮落。  
江潮人初静，蓝色的不死鸟带着人振翅而飞，留下了还不知道自己躲过一劫的海贼们。  
  
“喂，菠萝头，薄荷糖好好吃噢。”  
“会蛀牙的。”  
“可是甜甜的凉凉的，真的很舒服。”  
  
那个时候，红发十四岁，他二十岁。


End file.
